


Strange Encounters

by LadyScript



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bonding, Brotherhood, Brothers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, Memories, Promises, Protective Dean Winchester, Recovered Memories, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScript/pseuds/LadyScript
Summary: "Le cose belle accadono, Dean" gli disse questo Castiel quando si incontrarono per la prima volta e aveva ragione, a volte accadono cose belle. Dean ha avuto molti incontri strani nella sua vita ma il ricordo di uno in particolare torna in mente e vecchi dubbi trovano risposte. Castiel aveva davvero ragione e ora Dean sa chi era quel ragazzo con i capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri scintillanti che incontrò quando era un ragazzino.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao ragazzi, questa è la prima fanfiction che posto in italiano su AO3 e nel fandom di Supernatural. L'ho scritta tempo fa, l'ho ritrovata nel pc e ho deciso di postarla. Spero vi piacerà.  
> Spero in tanti commenti e kudos.  
> Buona lettura!

_Chi sei tu?_   
_Castiel._   
_Si questo lo avevo capito, ma che cosa sei?_   
_Sono un angelo del signore._

Era stufo di viaggiare, era stufo di essere messo da parte, era stufo di preoccuparsi, era stufo della sua vita, era stufo di tutto e in quel momento era stufo di suo padre.  
Era da più di mezz’ora che si urlavano contro, ma più urlava più suo padre non lo ascoltava, la gola cominciava a bruciargli per lo sforzo e sentiva le guance ribollire per la rabbia, era arrabbiato come mai prima di allora, almeno per quanto in quel momento riusciva a ricordare, la rabbia gli offuscava la mente di solido lucida e reattiva, avrebbe voluto sfasciare tutto, avrebbe voluto sfasciare lui.

Sam lo osservava dal letto della camera di Motel che avevano preso, una sudicia camera come tante altre prima di quella, con le pareti ingiallite dal tempo, il lampadario vecchio su cui uno spesso strato di polvere si era formato attenuando la luce che cosi appariva soffusa. C’era odore di muffa, Dean lo aveva sentito appena entrato ed era certo non essere il solo, aveva visto Sam storcere il piccolo nasino, scrutando con gli occhi curiosi tutta la stanza, e ora quegli occhi li stavano guardando entrambi dare il peggio di sé, l’uno contro l’altro e a Dean questo lo faceva infuriare ancora di più, gli dispiaceva, gli dispiaceva che il suo fratellino dovesse assistere a quello spettacolo, aveva già assistito a troppe cose per la sua età, tante delle quali avrebbero ucciso chiunque.  
Dean portò per un attimo lo sguardo sul fratellino, Sam girava la testa alternativamente, posando lo sguardo da lui al loro padre seguendo il discorso, la loro lite, i capelli lunghi che scendevano fin quasi alle guance, i mezzi boccoli oscillavano appena con il movimento. Era seduto sul bordo del secondo letto della stanza, quello vicino alla porta del bagno, le gambe fasciate dai jeans larghi a penzolare nel vuoto, non arrivando al pavimento, e le mani abbandonate sul grembo, la camicia a quadri rossa lo faceva sembrare ancora più piccolo di quanto non fosse. Anche se effettivamente non avevano molti anni di differenza, per Dean Sam restava sempre il piccolo fratellino da proteggere e così sarebbe stato per sempre.

Dean incrociò gli occhi di suo fratello e sentì una morsa stringergli il cuore, suo padre continuava ad urlare e per un attimo gli parve che il volume della sua voce si fosse abbassato, gli occhi grigio-verdi di Sam erano lucidi, lo guardarono impotenti prima di abbassarsi, lo sapeva che si stava trattenendo dal piangere, John non gradiva quando accadeva, loro erano cacciatori e i cacciatori non piangono, ma loro erano umani diavolo! Umani ma questo lui pareva esserselo dimenticato, pareva dimenticarlo sempre e Dean era stufo di questo, in quel momento sembrò che il volume della realtà fosse ripristinato a normale.  
<<Mi stai ascoltando ragazzino? Io sono tuo padre e …>> stava dicendo John, il volto livido di rabbia, indossava dei vecchi e logori jeans che nella luce della stanza sembravano verdi e una maglietta nera, le braccia forti piene di cicatrici scoperte, tante di quelle cicatrici le aveva anche lui e anche Sam, che era quello che più di tutti loro avrebbe dovuto non averle.  
<<Si e puoi andare a farti fottere>> Dean lo interruppe bruscamente, spuntandogli addosso quelle parole con tutta la frustrazione e la rabbia che aveva in corpo, prese la giacca con un gesto secco dallo schienale della sedia, posta davanti al piccolo ed unico tavolo quadrato della stanza sotto la finestra, facendola oscillare pericolosamente e senza attendere una replica o altro, girò i tacchi e se ne andò.  
<<Dove credi di andare? Dean! Non osare voltare le spalle a tuo padre! A tuo fratello!>> uscì dalla stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle con forza mentre suo padre ancora gli gridava contro. L’ultima cosa che vide prima di uscire fu il viso addolorato di Sam, sul bordo del letto, le mani ora strette in piccoli pugni sopra le ginocchia, era così fragile e sensibile rispetto a lui, e certamente rispetto al loro padre. Non avrebbe mai voltato le spalle a Sam, e neanche a suo padre nonostante tutto, il pensiero lo infastidì ma era cosi, la famiglia prima di tutto.

Uscì sul corridoio sospeso esterno del Motel, una ventata di aria fredda e umida lo investì facendolo rabbrividire, l’asfalto era bagnato e l’odore impregnava l’aria tutto in intorno mischiandosi a quello dei fumi dello smog. Si avvicinò al parapetto del corridoio, le mani nelle tasche della giacca, l’impala era parcheggiata proprio davanti alla stanza, sotto di lui, la superficie era ricoperta da piccole goccioline d’acqua che facevano sembrare la vernice nera come brillantinata.  
Era una splendida macchina, in quel momento Dean la amava e odiava allo stesso tempo.  
Un rumore proveniente dalla stanza lo fece voltare, sentì i passi pesanti di suo padre all’interno, stava per uscire per seguirlo, in un attimo tutta la rabbia che sembrava essersi affievolita divampò di nuovo, strinse i pugni nelle tasche della giacca e a passo svelto percorse il corridoio, scese le scale e, passando accanto alla macchina, si allontanò veloce, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rivedere la sua faccia.

Stava camminando ormai da un pezzo, la testa bassa, gli occhi puntati a terra, i pugni non più così stretti come prima. Aveva camminato fino a poco prima, pestando i piedi, un’imprecazione ad ogni passo, con la voglia di fare a botte, finché poi non era arrivato al centro della cittadina, o almeno pensava che lo fosse. La verità era che non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, quella era l’ennesima cittadina sconosciuta in cui approdavano, una delle tante di cui ormai aveva perso il conto, una città di cui non sapeva nulla, dove non conosceva nessuno e dove non avrebbe mai conosciuto nessuno. Non restavano mai per più di un paio di giorni, raramente una settimana, per cui non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo, e anche se ne avesse avuto, non sarebbe servito a nulla, tanto se ne sarebbero dovuti andare comunque, come tutte le altre volte, come sempre.  
Diede un calcio ad una lattina vuota e mezza accartocciata, lanciandola addosso ad un tizio che veniva dalla parte opposta, un uomo sui 50 anni portati male, una camicia verde pallido sotto ad un gilet marrone, la barba ispida corta, sembrava un pescatore, ma non poteva essere, non c’era un porto li ed erano ben lontani da qualsiasi tipo di bacino d’acqua.  
La lattina rotolò rumorosamente fino alle caviglie del simil pescatore, che rallentò la sua pesante marcia barcollante, guardandosi i piedi, e imprecò verso Dean.  
<<Attento a quello che fai ragazzino!>> biascicò burbero, superandolo.  
<<Idiota ubriacone>> disse a bassa voce Dean voltandosi indietro, l’uomo ormai lontano oscillante sul marciapiede. Scrollò le spalle e riprese a camminare, ci mancava solo l’ubriaco di turno che attaccava briga, anche se era stata colpa sua, avrebbe saputo affrontarlo comunque.  
Continuò a camminare ancora per un bel po’ per le strade di quella cittadina semi deserta, non c’erano molte persone in giro, l’aria era umida della pioggia caduta solo poche ore prima, ogni tanto passava qualche auto, unico suono in quell’assordante silenzio, troppo silenzio mentre dentro di lui tutto stava urlando. Girò a caso, senza sapere dove stare andando e proseguì lungo il marciapiedi, come fosse Dorothy e stesse seguendo il sentiero dorato, neanche a farlo apposta erano in Kansas.  
Passò accanto ad un inferiata coperta di piante rampicanti senza nemmeno voltarsi, non rendendosene veramente conto. Fu quando la superò che realizzò che c’era un cancello, si fermò e come quando premi “Rewind” con le videocassette, tornò sui suoi passi, camminando all’indietro. Si fermò proprio davanti al cancello.  
Era il cancello di un vecchio e piccolo parco giochi, l’erba era bagnata dalla pioggia e in alcuni punti chiazzata di terra fangosa, c’erano dei vecchi giochi a dondolo di legno, un vecchio cavalluccio a molla consunto dal tempo, e una paio di altalene, il rosso dei tubi portanti era scolorito e disegnato da vecchie scritte. L’atmosfera era buia, i rami degli alberi creavano una coltre sul piccolo parco umido, non facendo passare molta luce che filtrava in fasci da alcune fessure tra le foglie.  
Dean osservò le altalene, in confronto agli altri giochi erano in buono stato, entrò. Ne aveva abbastanza di camminare, aveva bisogno di sedersi e di pensare, e di calmarsi soprattutto, mosse i primi passi all’interno del parco, sentì le scarpe affondare nell’erba e nel fango che gli si attaccò alle suole, appesantendogli i passi. Tolse le mani delle tasche della giacca scura che indossava e, facendo attenzione, raggiunse l’altalena più vicina. La seduta era nera e umida, ma non gli importò, si sedette di peso rilasciando un respiro, afferrò le catene mezze arrugginite per sistemarsi meglio, l’odore del ferro bagnato gli arrivò alle narici pungente e secco insieme alla sensazione polverosa sui palmi delle mani.

Rimase a dondolare in maniera costante per diversi minuti, facendo leva con un solo piede, la testa piena e vuota di pensieri allo stesso tempo, i momenti della litigata continuavano a tornargli in mente, insieme al volto di Sammy. Fermò il moto, lasciò le catene e si piegò in avanti, mettendo i gomiti sulle ginocchia, tenendosi la testa, davanti agli occhi le punte dei piedi.

Le caviglie dei pantaloni si erano sporcate di fango, tutto intorno si era formata una corona marrone, anche le scarpe, una volta bianche, di tela, erano ricoperte ai lati di fango. Alcuni fili d’erba si erano strappati rimanendo incollati sotto le scarpe, il verde di quei fili spiccava in mezzo a tutti quei colori cupi, verde come i suoi occhi, in quel momento tristi e spenti, cupi proprio come quei colori. Mosse i piedi, alzando e abbassando i talloni, sospirò, realizzando che tanto sarebbe dovuto tornare, inevitabilmente, non aveva un mezzo, né tanto meno i soldi sufficienti e poi c’era Sammy, non poteva lasciare Sammy da solo, gli occhi lucidi di suo fratello gli apparvero nella mente.  
<<Maledizione!>> Dean gridò a denti stretti, pestando un piede per terra con forza, con il risultato di schizzare fango ovunque, che finì con lo sporcare tutti gli stinchi dei suoi pantaloni, macchiandoli probabilmente indelebilmente.  
<<Tutto bene?>> la domanda arrivò improvvisa insieme alla voce di chi l’aveva pronunciata, il cuore di Dean parve fermarsi un attimo, i muscoli si tesero in un secondo.  
<<Cristo!>> scattò in piedi come una molla, prima ancora che il cervello formulasse il comando. I sensi in allerta, portò una mano dietro la schiena dove, infilato nei jeans, teneva un coltello da caccia, ne sfiorò l’elsa, lo avrebbe afferrato ed estratto, se non si fosse reso conto di chi aveva davanti.  
Sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, un ragazzo dai capelli neri scompigliati, quasi si fosse svegliato cinque minuti prima e fosse uscito senza pettinarsi, in un giaccone beige di almeno due taglie più grande lo stava osservando, impassibile con i suoi occhi quasi troppo blu. Dean raddrizzò la schiena, allontanò di poco la mano dal coltello, per far sembrare che la tenesse semplicemente dietro la schiena. Il ragazzo sconosciuto non si mosse di un millimetro, limitandosi ad inclinare leggermente la testa e assottigliare gli occhi, sembrava stesse cercando di capire cosa stesse facendo, non sembrava minaccioso ma Dean aveva imparato fin troppo bene a non fidarsi delle apparenze, soprattutto nel loro lavoro di “meccanici”. Lo sconosciuto continuava a fissarlo, in attesa, lo scrutava, sembrava che con quegli occhi lo stesse scandagliando. Il maggiore dei Winchester si sentì a disagio inspiegabilmente, deglutii, i sensi sempre in allerta a captare qualsiasi movimento, aveva visto molte “cose” in vita sua, quello che aveva davanti poteva essere un qualcuno o un qualcosa, ma non poteva dirlo con certezza, ancora.

La voce del ragazzo interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
<<Sei sulla … difensiva>> il tono era a metà tra una domanda e una constatazione. Il ragazzo raddrizzò la testa lentamente, era come se lo stesse studiando nelle sue reazioni e nei suoi gesti, Dean era sorpreso e confuso sul da farsi, si umettò le labbra, cercò di sciogliersi, rilassò le spalle.  
<<Si bè non ho incontrato molta gente simpatica>> spiegò evasivamente, di certo non poteva dirgli che tipo di gente aveva incontrato nello specifico, se quello era un semplice ragazzo curioso non poteva dirgli la verità o apparire troppo guardingo, altrimenti sarebbe passato per quello strano, ma qualcosa gli diceva che quello non era un semplice ragazzo.  
<<Lo so>> il ragazzo sembrò parlare senza rendersene conto, come se mentre parlava stesse pensando ad altro. Dean riavvicinò la mano all’arma che teneva nascosta, chiuse la mano intorno ad essa pronto ad estrarla. Lo sapeva? Sapeva che cosa? E come? Quell’affermazione provò a Dean che il suo istinto ancora una volta aveva colto nel segno, non ebbe il tempo di pensare che quello che aveva davanti non era un qualcuno ma un qualcosa, che il ragazzo dagli occhi blu parlò di nuovo.  
<<Puoi fidarti>> aggiunse assottigliando di più gli occhi, il giovane cacciatore ebbe la sensazione che stesse cercando di essere amichevole ma sembrava stesse applicando delle istruzioni e lo guardasse cercando di capire se avevano l’effetto sperato, ma più che amichevole, Dean lo trovò sospetto.  
“Chi sei tu?” si domandò mentalmente mentre anche lui lo scrutava, verde nel blu.  
<<Credo che la definizione corretta sia...amico>> parlò quasi stesse citando un dizionario, una lieve, quasi impercettibile insicurezza.  
Dean fu sorpreso, sgranò appena gli occhi, era sicuro, non l’aveva formulata a voce quella domanda, era come se gli avesse letto nella mente. Era definitivo, quello non era un ragazzo normale, strinse l’elsa del coltello dietro la schiena.  
<<Non voglio farti del male>> affermò, il maggiore dei Winchester si tese ancora di più, era come se quel ragazzo vedesse nella sua mente le sue intenzioni, aveva parlato come se quell’affermazione risolvesse tutto.

Il ragazzo si mosse verso Dean, il cacciatore scattò tirando fuori il coltello, le gambe leggermente piegate, pronte a scattare all’attacco. Lo sconosciuto si avvicinò, compiendo un paio di passi, di fermò di nuovo e davanti agli occhi sorpresi di Dean tese una mano, il palmo aperto parellelo al suolo.  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, voleva che gli stringesse una mano?  
Il primogenito dei Winchester era confuso e allibito, non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere, aveva poche possibilità di scelta, fidarsi e quindi abbassare l’arma o non fidarsi e attaccarlo per primo, prima che presumibilmente lo facesse lui, approfittando magari della sua guardia abbassata. Ma c’era qualcosa in Dean che gli diceva che poteva fidarsi, una sensazione, una voce lo stava spingendo ad abbassare lentamente il coltello da caccia, mentre manteneva li contatto visivo con lo sconosciuto dalla giacca stropicciata beige, e raddrizzava la postura, occhi negli occhi, a scrutarsi a vicenda. Il ragazzo non mosse un muscolo, rimanendo perfettamente nella stessa posizione, in attesa. Dean abbassò definitivamente l’arma, girò il coltello con un gesto secco cosi che la punta affilata e seghettata fosse rivolta verso il basso e avvicinandosi di un passo, mantenendo comunque la guardia alzata, allungò un braccio e con la mano libera afferrò quella del ragazzo che, con leggerezza gliela strinse. Dean ebbe la sensazione che si trattenne dallo stringere di più, che temesse di fargli male? Alzò un sopracciglio.  
Dean rinfoderò il coltello nella cintura dietro la schiena, rabbrividì quando alzando il gomito nel gesto si sollevarono la maglietta e la giacca. Si raddrizzò guardandosi intorno, il piccolo parco era deserto e da fuori il cancello nessun movimento, erano soli, una folata di vento mosse le fronde degli alberi, c’era il sole, Dean lo notò dal marciapiede illuminato proprio davanti il cancello, si girò tornando a guardare il ragazzo, che trovò vicino, troppo vicino, a fissarlo intensamente.  
<<Allora…>> si schiarì la voce, allontanandosi di un passo in dietro, a disagio, di nuovo. Era strano per Dean sentirsi a disagio, non erano molte le volte in cui aveva provato quella sensazione, forse mai prima d’ora.  
<<Chi sei?>> domandò alla fine, a voce alta questa volta.

Il ragazzo ancora senza nome intanto si era allontanato, si era avvicinato alle altalene e sembrava studiarle con molta attenzione, allungò una mano a sfiorare una delle sedute con due dita. Rispose alla domanda del cacciatore senza voltarsi, mentre osservava attentamente la sua mano dopo aver toccato la seduta bagnata, Dean ancora sentiva l’umidità lasciatagli sul retro dei pantaloni, all’altezza del sedere.  
<<Un amico>> rispose semplicemente come se questo bastasse, Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
<<Si quello l’ho capito, ma cosa sei?>> il cacciatore domandò spazientito calcando sulla parola “cosa”. Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo lentamente su di lui, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Dean, verde nel blu di nuovo, Dean ne fu colpito, in quel buio sembravano brillare di luce propria.  
Lo sconosciuto dalla giacca stropicciata inclinò la testa di lato, come aveva fatto anche prima.  
<<Un alleato>> disse. Il maggiore dei Winchester trovò il suo tono quasi solenne, non riusciva a capire se stesse intenzionalmente evitando la domanda o non se ne stesse rendendo conto, quel tizio era strano ma per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto, uno strano non minaccioso, nonostante tutto.  
<<Senti non so chi tu sia, ne cosa tu voglia, perciò se ti decidi a dirmelo potrei…>> Dean si portò una mano su un fianco e con l’altra accompagnava le parole che pronunciava ma fu interrotto, la mano a mezz’aria, la bocca semi aperta.  
<<Non voglio niente, sono venuto perché tu ne avevi bisogno>> spiegò il ragazzo avvicinandoglisi, nel farlo abbassò le mani lasciando le braccia stese lungo i fianchi, la giacca che indossava era decisamente molto più grande di lui. Dean notò che sotto di essa indossava una maglia bianca e dei pantaloni neri, doveva avere la sua età o forse di più, non riusciva a capirlo.

Alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso, lui era lì perché lui ne aveva bisogno? Aprì la bocca per parlare ma non ebbe il tempo di farlo.  
<<E Sam>> aggiunse, come faceva a sapere di Sam? Dean face un passo indietro, la cosa stava sfuggendogli di mano, come faceva a conoscere Sam?  
<<Conosco anche te Dean>> disse, di nuovo, come prima, aveva risposto ad una domanda che aveva formulato solo nella sua mente. Dean si allontanò del tutto, alzò una mano come volesse tagliare l’aria.  
<<Ok chi diavolo sei tu? E come fai a conoscere me e mio fratello?>> domandò sulla difensiva, assottigliando gli occhi. Ora basta, volveva delle risposte e le avrebbe ottenute, in un modo o nell’altro, va bene essere coinvolto lui, come non lo sapeva, ma Sam, Sam no.  
<<Sono l’opposto>> disse il ragazzo, gli occhi puntati nei suoi, intensi, che voleva dire con quella risposta? Lui era l’opposto? L’opposto di cosa?  
<<Cosa?>> domandò confuso <<Senti io …>> la mano iniziò di nuovo a scivolare dietro la schiena, lo sconosciuto dagli occhi blu sembrò captare il suo movimento, si avvicinò.  
<<Non sono tuo nemico, né di Sam, volevo conoscervi, ho pensato che ti servisse un amico>> spiegò, apparentemente sembrava non avere emozioni oppure che stesse provando ad averle, con scarsi risultati. Il ragazzo ancora senza nome si allontanò come incuriosito da qualcosa, lo superò e si avvicinò a uno dei vecchi giochi a dondolo a molla. Dean lo seguì con lo sguardo voltandosi, disorientato.  
<<Io!?>> domandò indicandosi con il dito indice stupito <<Io avrei bisogno di un amico!?>> . Il ragazzo non accennava a staccare gli occhi dal vecchio gioco, lo studiava esattamente come aveva fatto con l’altalena, lo toccava con le mani, come a tastarne la consistenza.  
<<Che stronzata>> esclamò secco, solo allora il ragazzo alzò il capo su di lui.  
<<Non lo pensi veramente>> disse sicuro. Dean non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio sotto lo sguardo indagatore dello sconosciuto, sembrava conoscerlo ma lui era sicuro di non averlo mai incontrato prima, se lo sarebbe ricordato un tipo del genere, sicuramente.  
<<Puoi fidarti Dean>> il ragazzo si avvicinò a Dean, incatenando gli occhi in quelli del cacciatore. Dean vedeva il suo riflesso in essi, se stesso immerso nel blu, un blu riposante che pareva racchiudere l’universo in cui si stava perdendo, il blu del cielo poco prima della notte che si fondeva con il verde del prato illuminato di giorno dei suoi occhi. Dean si era incantato a tal punto che saltò sul posto quando udì il familiare suono del clacson della macchina di suo padre.  
Fu come risvegliarsi da un sogno, scosse la testa e la alzò portando lo sguardo sul cancello, sentì il rumore di un auto che si parcheggiava, suo padre lo aveva trovato, realizzò in quel momento di essersi dimenticato perché era lì, si era dimenticato della litigata.

Il ragazzo dei capelli neri si era voltato come lui verso il cancello, le braccia lungo i fianchi, immobili. Dean lo guardò girarsi lentamente verso di lui, i capelli spettinati che in qualche ciocca gli cadevano sulla fronte, aprì la bocca per parlare ma lui lo anticipò.  
<<Ci rivedremo>> disse con sicurezza, quasi lo stesse rassicurando, sembrava una promessa. Il rumore del clacson suonato di nuovo interruppe qualsiasi scambio di battute, Dean strinse le labbra, superò il ragazzo avvicinandosi al cancello, vide lo sconosciuto seguirlo con lo sguardo, voltare il capo senza muoversi.  
Il giovane cacciatore avrebbe voluto più tempo, avrebbe voluto scoprire chi fosse quello strano ragazzo, da dove venisse, perché non era riuscito a capirlo. Era sicuro che non fosse umano ma non era neanche un demone, non poteva esserlo. Voleva capire perché conoscesse lui e Sam, e come, perché sembrava conoscerlo nonostante lui fosse sicuro di non averlo mai incontrato, ma la sola idea che suo padre stesse arrivando era come un conto alla rovescia, aveva la sensazione di sentire i rintocchi dell’orologio che segnavano il tempo.  
<<DEAN!>> la voce di suo padre riecheggiò per il piccolo parco, forte e autoritaria. Dean si voltò di nuovo verso il cancello, guardò a terra in attesa di vedere l’ombra di suo padre, stava venendo a prenderlo, non aveva più tempo, ma almeno una cosa doveva saperla.  
<<Dimmi almeno il tuo …>> stava dicendo mentre si voltava nuovamente indietro, gli parve di sentire un suono strano, come un batter d’ali, si bloccò <<…nome>> concluse con la voce che gli si affievoliva in gola. Spalancò gli occhi, compì un paio di passi guardandosi intorno, le braccia aperte, era sparito, lo strano ragazzo evasivo era sparito nel nulla, nessuna traccia. Dean non lo aveva sentito allontanarsi, il pavimento era cosparso di foglie umidicce che avrebbero fatto rumore se fossero state spostate, non c’era traccia del passaggio del ragazzo.  
Dean si stava ancora guardando intorno confuso e stupito quando suo padre sopraggiunse.  
<<Dean>> entrò poggiando una mano sul cancello, facendo oscillare la rete di cui era fatto producendo un rumore metallico, si fermò lentamente quando lo vide, aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
<<Dean stai bene?>> chiese preoccupato avvicinandosi. Gli scarponi gialli che affondavano nella fanghiglia del vecchio parco, probabilmente abbandonato. Il maggiore dei Winchester scosse il capo, cercando di darsi un contegno, ci mancava solo che lo credesse pazzo.  
<<Si … ehm … sto bene, mi era sembrato di sentire … qualcosa>> disse portandosi una mano dietro il collo. John Winchester si avvicinò al figlio, lanciò uno sguardo tra gli alberi fini intorno a loro circospetto, mise un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.  
<<Andiamo, tuo fratello sta aspettando in macchina>> disse solamente. Dean sapeva che non si sarebbe scusato, se John Winchester avesse chiesto scusa era perché doveva essere in punto di morte, la lite sembrava solo un brutto ricordo. Dean rilasciò un sospiro e si lasciò guidare verso l’uscita del parco, di sottecchi continuava a lanciare occhiate in giro sperando di intravedere la giacca beige del ragazzo o i suoi capelli, suo padre se ne accorse.  
<<Sei sicuro di stare bene Dean?>> chiese guardandolo negli occhi.  
<<Si si sto bene>> confermò Dean. Stava bene, era solo confuso, di certo non poteva raccontare a suo padre cosa aveva visto, forse non lo avrebbe preso per pazzo, entrambi avevano visto e vissuto cose per cui entrambi sarebbero passati per pazzi, ma sicuramente sarebbe diventato paranoico, gli avrebbe fatto mille domande, ad alcune delle quali Dean non avrebbe saputo rispondere. No dirglielo era fuori discussione.  
Uscirono dal parco, l’Impala era parcheggiata poco più avanti, con le ruote anteriore e posteriore sinistra sul marciapiede bianco. Era uscito il sole, illuminava il marciapiede e la strada tanto che Dean dovette socchiudere gli occhi per il fastidio improvviso dovuto al cambio di luminosità, l’asfalto si stava asciugando, apparendo qua e là a chiazze chiare e scure.

Raggiunsero l’auto, Sam era inginocchiato sui sedili posteriori con le mani sullo schienale, conoscendolo era rimasto ad aspettare girato per tutto il tempo, scese risedendosi e girandosi di nuovo. Dean lo vide sorridergli, gli rispose sorridendo a sua volta, cercando di mettere in quel sorriso la rassicurazione che era tutto apposto e che sarebbero rimasti insieme, per sempre, tutti e tre.  
John si mise alla guida, Dean fece il giro dell’auto raggiungendolo sui sedili anteriori, Sam passò avanti scavalcando, mettendosi tra loro due. Chiuse la portiera sistemandosi, John mise in moto, aspettò qualche secondo poi fece scendere l’auto dal marciapiede, fece inversione a U e si immise sulla strada del ritorno. Dean tenne lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino tutto il tempo, il gomito poggiato sul palmo della mano. Sentiva suo fratello accanto a lui, i suoi capelli sfiorargli il braccio mentre giocava a testa bassa con il cellulare, nell’auto nessuno parlava, domani sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, come sempre. L’entrata del parco ricomparve lungo la strada, gli alberi che fuoriuscivano creando una sorta di tettuccio sopra di essa che gettava ombre scomposte sul marciapiede. Il giovane cacciatore la osservò mentre passava, voltando il capo, e fu quando la stavano superando del tutto che lo rivide, il ragazzo era al centro dell’entrata, le braccia sempre lungo i fianchi, gli occhi che seguivano l’auto in allontanamento, Dean riuscì a vederne il blu intenso. Abbassò lo sguardo un attimo per abbassare il finestrino, ma quando mise la testa fuori, il ragazzo di nuovo era scomparso.  
<<Hai visto qualcosa?>> chiese suo padre guardandolo a tratti mentre rientrava e richiudeva il finestrino.  
<<No … no niente>> gli rispose, cercò di mascherare la delusione che stranamente provava per aver perso di nuovo quel ragazzo. Tornò a guardare fuori, il paesaggio gli scorreva davanti lentamene, case, alberi, lampioni, giardini privati ma la mente di Dean era ancora indietro, in quel parco.  
<<Non ho visto niente>> disse a bassa voce, col mento appoggiato sulla mano che ne seguiva i movimenti, a nessuno in particolare. Non sapeva cosa aveva visto e non sapeva se l’avrebbe mai capito fino in fondo ma era comunque certo di non esserselo immaginato, si guardò la mano con cui aveva stretto quella dello sconosciuto, la presa delicata e forte allo stesso tempo, no non lo aveva immaginato.

<<Dean>> la voce di Sam gli arrivò alle orecchio come in un eco lontana.  
<<Dean>> sempre più forte  
<<Ehi Dean>> una mano comparve nel suo campo visivo.  
Dean si svegliò scattando come avesse preso una scossa, si lasciò il mento, raddrizzando la schiena sulla sedia. Allontanò il libro che aveva davanti con un gesto secco, volgendo il capo verso suo fratello.  
<<Si>> si schiarì la voce, girando con la sedia, mettendosi col busto parallelo al tavolo avvicinandosi. Sam gli era seduto accanto come ormai da più di due ore, lo vide abbassare la mano che prima gli aveva sventolato davanti agli occhi, con l’altra teneva aperto un libro con due dita sul dorso.  
<<Stai bene?>> chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia, Sam indossava una camicia bianca a quadri celesti sopra un paio di vecchi jeans, i capelli castani lunghi gli arrivavano fin sotto le guance, lo guardava divertito con un mezzo sorriso ad alzargli un angolo delle labbra.  
<<Ti eri incantato>> disse ridacchiando.  
<<Si si sto bene, solo non ne posso più di leggere>> disse sbuffando, lanciando uno sguardo sull’enorme tavolo su cui stavano lavorando. Il tavolo centrale del rifugio era stracolmo di libri e fascicoli, aperti e chiusi, sparsi a coprirne quasi tutta la superficie. Una pila di libri si alzava accanto a Sam mentre davanti a lui, sopra un paio di fascicoli aperti ce ne erano un paio ammassati l’uno sull’altro, con il dorso verso di lui, un altro libro era quello che lui stava sfogliando e che ora si trovava aperto sotto i suoi gomiti.  
<<Hai letto solo un paio di libri>> gli fece notare Sam saccente, Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di incontrare di nuovo quelli di suo fratello.  
<<Si e sono anche troppi per me, ho bisogno di una ricarica, va do a prendere un po’ di torta>> fece per alzarsi <<Tu ne vuoi?>> domandò mentre staccava il sedere dalla sedia, che gli era diventato quasi quadrato per quanto tempo era rimasto fermo seduto.  
<<Certo e hai trovato qualcosa di più interessante da fare>> commentò Sam divertito, la testa piena di capelli che oscillava mentre girava la pagina del libro che aveva davanti. Dean si girò a guardarlo dopo essersi alzato, sentì le gambe indolenzite, aggrottò le sopracciglia, le braccia forti, coperte dalla camicia verde arrotolata sugli avambracci, lungo i fianchi.  
<<Che vuoi dire?>> chiese confuso, Sam alzò lo sguardo su di lui, chiuse il libro che stava leggendo lasciandolo sul tavolo davanti lui.  
<<Sono più di 15 minuti che fissi Castiel>> spiegò guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto, indicando con un gesto del capo l’altro lato della stanza. Dean seguì la traiettoria finendo con gli occhi proprio su Castiel. L’angelo era in piedi davanti ad un altro tavolo, più piccolo del loro ma ugualmente colmo di libri, addossato alla parete. Stava visionando un libro, le spalle curve, gli occhi che saettavano veloci mentre leggeva assorto. Castiel indossava il solito trench beige sopra il completo nero, di cui il cacciatore vedeva solo la parte delle caviglie, teneva il capo chino sul libro. Dean sollevò lo sguardo sul volto che vedeva di profilo, il naso sottile, le labbra fini rosa, il solito accenno di barba, i capelli neri gli cadevano disordinati sulle tempie e la fronte, sembravano essere stati sistemati alla belle e meglio. I capelli di Castiel sembravano piume scure soffici e spettinate. L’angelo aveva un’espressione concentrata che gli faceva contrarre gli occhi, il blu delle iridi era appena accennato, Dean lo scorgeva a malapena nell’ombra dell’angolo di stanza dove si trovava. Si chiese come facesse a leggere praticamente senza luce. Alzò le sopracciglia, aprì e chiuse la bocca, fu in quel momento osservando il profilo di Castiel che realizzò, il ricordo di quell’incontro gli era tornato in mente senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto ed era come lo avesse rivissuto.

Nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato, Dean lo aveva conservato nell’angolo di mente dove cercava di trattenere i suoi ricordi più belli, perché così lo aveva classificato nonostante tutti i punti interrogati che gli aveva lasciato, come un bel ricordo, ed ora. In un attimo fu come se tutti quei punti interrogativi si fossero dissolti, cancellati come quando si scrive al computer, e sostituiti da semplici punti. Non c’erano più dubbi, quelle domande avevano in un attimo trovato risposta, quel ragazzino strano con gli occhi tanto blu intensi, che si guardava intorno come se ciò che lo circondava lo vedesse per la prima volta, che sembrava conoscerlo e capirlo.  
“Ci rivedremo” aveva detto con sicurezza, come una promessa, prima di sparire, adesso sapeva cosa era quel suono che aveva udito quando era sparito, era tornato veramente.  
<<Lo stai facendo di nuovo>> la voce di Sam interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, batté le palpebre disorientato. Si accorse in quel momento che Castiel si era voltato, lo vide inclinare la testa come faceva sempre quando stava cercando di capire qualcosa, “Fece cosi anche quel ragazzo quando disse di essere venuto per me” pensò Dean, per un attimo gli parve che il volto di quel ragazzo e quello dell’angelo si allineassero in un tutt’uno.  
<<No non è vero>> disse cercando di apparire sicuro a Sam voltandosi verso di lui, ancora seduto, guardandolo dall’alto, lui non poteva sapere. Non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro, Castiel li raggiunse, avvicinandosi al tavolo che gli arrivava all’ombelico e sembrava tagliarlo in due, erano gli uni davanti all’altro, ai due lati opposti del tavolo.

L’angelo ribelle del Signore guardò prima Dean e poi Sam, assottigliando leggermente gli occhi come se li stesse scandagliando.  
<<Qualcosa non va?>> chiese tornando a guardare Dean, sollevò le sopracciglia restando in attesa di una risposta. Ora Dean poteva vederli bene, gli occhi di Castiel sembravano rilucere come se la sua grazia fosse confinata tutta in essi, blu come l’universo tempestato di stelle.  
No non aveva più dubbi.  
<<No no tutto apposto>> rispose prontamente, mise le mani sullo schienale della sedia che aveva davanti, dove poco prima era seduto lui <<Stavo andando a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, tu vuoi qualcosa?>> gli chiese indicando dietro di sé con il pollice della mano destra.  
<<Io non mangio Dean>> rispose Castiel lieve in modo ovvio come se lui dovesse saperlo, in effetti lui doveva saperlo, lo conosceva da anni ormai, molti di più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato, gli angeli non avevano bisogno di magiare.  
<<Giusto>> convenne il cacciatore, indicando con gli indici l’angelo davanti a lui, i pollici alzati come se stesse simulando due pistole, Castiel lo guardava stranito. Si volse verso suo fratello <<Tu? Vuoi qualcosa?>> gli chiese.  
<<Si una birra grazie>> Sam si tirò indietro sulla sedia, posando i gomiti sui braccioli.  
<<Ok>> fece per andarsene <<Vado e torno>>  
<<Hai trovato niente?>> domandò Sam rivolto a Castiel. I due si inoltrarono in una conversazione che Dean ascoltò mentre si allontanava verso la cucina, le voci sempre più lontane e basse. Stava per uscire dalla stanza quando poco prima di farlo si fermò sulla soglia della porta, una mano sullo stipite, si volse indietro.  
Sam si era alzato, stava indicando qualcosa sul tavolo, Castiel seguiva i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, alzandolo quando il minore dei Winchester parlava liberamente, le braccia lungo i fianchi, l’espressione attenta.

Aveva la conferma ora, che non se lo era immaginato, quello che aveva visto era reale, quella stretta di mano era reale. Ripensò a quante volte Castiel gli avesse stretto la mano, a quelle volte in cui aveva tirato lui e Sam in un abbraccio, realizzò che la sua presa era rimasta la stessa, forse un po’ più forte ma sempre con quella punta di delicatezza nascosta.  
Si girò di nuovo, lanciò un’occhiata alla sua mano appoggiata sullo stipite della porta ad arco della stanza, proprio come in macchina. L’aveva mantenuta alla fine quella che gli era sembrata una promessa, sorrise, batté un colpo con le dita come stesse suonando il piano, guardò il corridoio vuoto, e uscì, sospirò scuotendo la testa incredulo.

_Perché un angelo mi avrebbe salvato dall’inferno?_   
_Accadono delle cose belle Dean._


End file.
